1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a solid soap composition containing microcapsules being dispersed therein and, more particularly, to a novel solid soap composition which can be prepared with hardly any disintegration of the microcapsules, the microcapsules being disintegrated only when being used.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soaps often become discolored and malodor, which results in their degeneration and deterioration, when stored or preserved over a long period of time. Such are caused by phenomena such as oxidation of perfumes, superfatting agents, germicides, and antiphlogistics being added to the soap, or their decomposition and reaction in an alkaline soap. Therefore, the additives which can be added directly to the soap are limited to those which can not cause such degeneration and deterioration, and there were instances in which the desired performance from the soap could not be obtained.
In this case, as a measure to prevent the degeneration and deterioration of a soap due to the addition of such additives, a method to maintain their effects by encapsulating the unstable additives, which are easily degenerated and deteriorated physically or chemically by itself or by reaction with the soap base, may be considered. However, it is rather difficult to make the microcapsules dispersed and contained in the soap without its disintegration occurring during the production of the soap and, at the same time, to allow the core material released by easy disintegration of the microcapsules only in the course of using the soap. Namely, since production of the soap requires processes involving impulse and pressure operation such as kneading, stamping, etc., the microcapsules must be adjusted so as to endure them. On the other hand, the microcapsules must be adjusted at the same time so that they become disintegrated with only a relatively small frictional force in the course of using the soap. Such a microcapsule-containing solid soap satisfying both properties sumiltaneously has not as yet been put into practice.